


The Valkyrie (Loki x Valkyrie!Reader)

by Anti_Social_Teen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance, Spoilers!, Valkyrie!Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_Social_Teen/pseuds/Anti_Social_Teen
Summary: Some spoilers for Thor Ragnarok! (Y/N) is a Valkyrie who lives with Brunhilde (this is Tessa Thompson's character's real name from the comics but in the movie they just refer to her as Valkyrie), and they join Thor, Loki, and Bruce Banner to defeat Hela.





	The Valkyrie (Loki x Valkyrie!Reader)

Brunhilde held onto you as you faced the Grandmaster along with Loki. The Grandmaster gave you a pitiful look and you scowled with annoyance wanting nothing more than to be in bed. You sneaked a peek at Loki’s sharp jaw and took a moment to study him. You never had met him, you came to Sakaar after the battle with Hela and never had the chance to make his acquaintance. Brunhilde’s voice awoke you from your thoughts. 

“We’ll find him in two hours,” Brunhilde promised with a smirk. Loki rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. The Grandmaster waved you all off with a dangerous smile and Brunhilde let you go from her grasp. 

“I’ll be back I have to get a few tools, go to the room,” Brunhilde told you. You gave her a soft smile and nodded. As she skidded off you began walking out into the hallway, Loki close behind. 

“I don’t see you around here often girl,” he chided. You snorted and continued to your room.

“Don’t expect to find him,” Loki continued with a smirk. At this you stopped and turned to him.

“I’ll have to kill you if I have to,” you snapped not in the mood to engage with him. Royalty or not he came off as extremely annoying.  Loki looked taken aback at your statement and his green eyes filled with mischief. Loki reached out to grab your arm but you saw it coming and with a speed that startled Loki, you blocked it and slapped him across the face. In shock he stared down at you with murder in his face but his eyes caught the tattoo on the side of your arm.

“You’re a Valkyrie. The Valkyrior- Elite warriors of Asgard,” he stated. Your blood boiled and you readied your arm to punch him this time. In an instant he pressed his large cold hand to your forehead and suddenly flashes of the fight with Hela flooded your mind. You riding your trusty steed into battle along with your sisters in arms. Hela had thrown out Necroswords that hit your steed making you fall from the heavens to Hel below. Those of you that survived the first assault attacked Hela with your Dragonfang swords that glinted in the light and you suddenly remembered the pain of a Necrosword piercing your thigh and Brunhilde grasping her arm and dragging you to safety. Quickly the visions faded from your mind, tears filling your eyes.

“You asshole!” you shouted your face turning dark. With a strength that rivaled Thor’s you pushed him back into the wall, your knee against his throat. 

“(Y/N)!” Brunhilde suddenly shouted behind you.

“What do we do with him?” you asked as she looked down at Loki who had slight fear in his eyes.

“We’ll use him as a peace offering,” Brunhilde smirked. 

“Good night Your Highness,” you sneered and before Loki could protest you punched him so hard he blacked out. 

///

After carrying Loki all the way back to the room and tying him up you decided to help yourself to another nap. Sadly though you didn’t find the deep slumber instead simply slipping in and out of consciousness. Loud voices and a shout woke you up. 

“No she doesn’t drink she just sleeps constantly....wake up!” Brunhilde snapped. You shot up from her bed and rubbed your tired (E/C) eyes. 

“We’ve had a 20 minute conversation and you haven’t heard a single second of it!” Brunhilde shouted tossing you your Dragonfang.

“Well I heard we’re going through that anus up there,” you retorted slipping on some leather boots. 

“Loki and I will find a ship, Bruce will release the prisoners and you and Brunhilde will take your own ship,” Thor instructed. You nodded dutifully. You felt odd seeing a member of the family you were sworn to protect. Brunhilde was less than excited to help but you always felt a sense of duty to Asgard. Something was quickly awakening in you as you and Brunhilde jogged to your ship. The grogginess you constantly felt was fading and you felt strength deep inside you. 

“Friends! Thor has stolen my champion! To your ships bring them back to me!” the Grandmaster’s voice filled the air.

“Fuck we better hurry!” you shouted to Brunhilde. The two of you spotted your ship and in an instant jumped up through the air landing into the cockpit. Brunhilde powered it up and soon you were flying through the city.

“There they are straight towards the water,” you called out. Several ships chased after Thor and Bruce’s ship which they had presumably stolen from the Grandmaster. 

“We have to take those ships out,” Brunhilde grumbled grabbing her Dragonfang. She stood up and digged around before bringing out a silver bow and a quiver of arrows. You looked at her dumbly and she rolled her eyes.

“Cmon you're our best marksmen!” Brunhilde shouted at you.

“I was!” you shouted back pushing away the arrow she handed you.

“I had to trade 3 bottles of firewhiskey for these (Y/N) !” Brunhilde snapped. With a sigh you grabbed the bow and arrows. Brunhilde immediately smiled and began climbing to the top.

“C’mon I’m gonna take out a few. You jump to the Grandmaster’s ship and shoot from there,” Brunhilde insisted. You followed her to the top of the ship and watched as Brunhilde jumped off, leaping through the air, landing on the nearest ship. You on the other hand had to jump onto the Grandmaster’s ship which was at the front of the band of ships, swerving around. Taking a few deep breaths you zeroed in on the ship. With a giant leap, you flew upwards arcing through the air, pushing yourself through the air with warping speed. You were close so close to the ship and right as you thought you would miss it, you landed on the top, slamming your body against the metal. Bruce shouted in surprise from inside and you rolled your eyes with a smile. You set to your task, muscle memory and pure skill taking over. Your technique was flawless and you never missed a mark. Among the Valkyrie you had the best shot. You let loose three arrows that hit a bright green ship in all the right places, and soon it was engulfed in flames falling to the water below. You watched with a smile as Brunhilde and Thor brought down the other ships. You waved to them, hair whipping in the wind. Soon the three of you gathered inside the ship joining Bruce.

“Buckle up it’s gonna get good,” Brunhilde smirked as you all descended into the fiery red hole. The travel through space was too much, even your superhuman durability couldn't prevent you from passing out. 

///

You woke up slowly, golden light coming through the windows. Your (E/C) eyes blinked and when you saw the view outside our heart was caught in your throat. Asgard. Your home. The place you were sworn to protect. Once everyone was awake you formulated a quick plan. Thor would confront Hela and the rest of you would find the Asgardians that had fled with Heimdal. But not before Thor had found something as he went of to the armory.

“I found these in the weaponry room,” Thor said holding bundles of clothes in his hands. You grasped the traditional Valkyrie armor, silver and grey accents, and tears filled your eyes.

“We are the Valkyrie once again sister,” Brunhilde told you clapping your (S/C)  arm.

“Then let us avenge our sisters in arms,” you replied bravely. Thor made his way to meet Hela so you, Bruce, and Brunhilde traveled to the Bifrost Bridge where you spotted the refugees.

“Get to the canon and I’ll get on the bridge,” you told Brunhilde who nodded in agreement. 

“Be careful,” Bruce told you and you smiled.

“I always am,” you smirked. You jumped off the Commodore and landed on the Bifrost Bridge with a thud. You stood up and locked eyes with Heimdal.

“(Y/N) Valkyrie,” he called out. You rushed forward and hugged him.

“We don’t have much time old friend. Berserkers and Fenris are fast approaching,” Heimdal warned. You nodded and brought out your Dragonglass sword. Now you looked like the Valkyrie. It felt freeing holding your Dragonfang sword in hand, and as the battle began you fought alongside your fellow Asgardians once you got over the shock of finding out Bruce was your dear friend Hulk. You sliced through enemies with ease and grace. You could do better with your pegasus, but this would do. The muscles in your arms groaned in protest from not being used to the activity after years of being out of commission. Brunhilde joined you soon enough and the two of you fought in unison. Suddenly the clouds around you parting revealing a large blue ship.

“Your savior is here!” a familiar voice called out and you saw the outline of two gold horns.

“Son of a bitch,” you muttered before kicking an enemy off the bridge. You ran to Loki and as soon as the ship got in position you jumped into his arms.

“I thought you abandoned us! I am so glad to see you!” you cried squishing him with your immense strength.

“I have come to rescue you all,” he choked out. You gave a thunderous laugh and let him go. You straightened and gave him a stern look.

“Let’s go kick some ass,” you told him. Loki beamed at your words and followed you into battle. Surprisingly you and Loki fought alongside extremely well and he wa thoroughly impressed with your swordsmanship and strength. As Brunhilde and Thor dealt with Hela, you and Loki ran through the castle to find Surtur’s skull and trigger Ragnarok. As you passed through the relics you saw his gaze linger on the Tesseract but you ignored it and grabbed Surtur’s skull and tossed it into the eternal flame. Loki’s arm wrapped around your waist.

“We must get out of here darling before we are burnt to a crisp,” Loki told you and in a flash you disappeared from the relic room and appeared next to Brunhilde and Thor on the ship. Thankfully everyone had been placed on the ship but you all found yourselves staring at the destruction of your home. 

“Well at least that bitch is dead,” you sighed. Brunhilde let out a chuckle and gave you a hug.

“You did well (Y/N),” she whispered.

“So did you Brunhilde,” you whispered back hugging your sister in arms tight.

///

“Will you travel with us to find a new home, Master of Deceit,” you asked in a teasing tone to Loki as the two of you traveled down the hall to your respective chambers.

“I think I will Valkyrie,” Loki replied with his signature smirk.

“You know I don’t think you are naturally deceitful. You are a good man underneath the tricks,” you told him pausing in the hallway. His green eyes softened at your words and he took a step close to you.

“You and my brother are the only one’s who believe so,” Loki replied his raven locks moving around as he shook his head. Taking a step closer to him you smiled.

“You know it too Your Highness,” you whispered in reply. Loki took another step towards you. At this point your breaths mingled and you stared into his green captivating eyes and he into your (E/C) ones. 

“Maybe I can be the good man for you,” Loki told you. You blushed but bit back a cheeky smirk.

“Prove it,” you replied in a haughty manner. Loki’s muscular arm wrapped around your waist pulling you into his chest.

“Oh I intend to darling,” Loki whispered into your ear sending shivers down your back.  You finally felt at peace after so many years and with the God of Mischief by your side you knew you could defeat whatever evil came your way. 


End file.
